As It Seems: A Nikki and Nora story
by pprbckwrtr
Summary: My first attempt in the Nikki and Nora fandom.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters so I gain nothing from writing them. Well except enjoyment.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a story in the Nikki and Nora fandom. I hope my characterizations ring true.

* * *

As Detective Nikki Beaumont came back to consciousness she rolled her stiff shoulders, she'd been tasered before and didn't like it any more the second time around. Of course the first time was during training and the taser had been set on a much lower setting. Cursing her current predicament she took stock of her situation, her arms were cuffed behind the chair she was sitting in and she had a cloth tied around her head so that all she could see was black. She could feel the dampness in the air and smell the mildew, she assumed she was in a still abandoned Katrina house. With that information she determined screaming wouldn't do her much good.

After a few seconds of coming to she could hear footsteps coming toward her, "I don't know what you are planning..."

"Don't worry Detective," a male voice cut her off. "I've already called daddy. You'll be out of here in no time."

"Money?" Nikki asked in disbelief. "The fact that I'm a police officer didn't deter you?"

Nikki could feel the man's breath on her face. "The money is just the icing on the cake," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver as she took in what that threat could mean. Then she heard him walking away and a door closing so she assumed she was once again alone.

It felt like hours before Nikki heard someone enter the house again, this time the footsteps were many and frantic. Suddenly the blindfold was taken from her face and she looked up into her father's smiling eyes. "Thank God," he sighed as he threw his arms around her.

"What happened?" she asked as her lieutenant moved behind her to remove the cuffs. "Did you catch the guy?" She glanced around the room as she stood, "where's Nora?"

Dan glared at Beaumont before looking at Nikki, "she delivered the money."

"So where is she then?" Nikki asked as concern started to sink in.

"We don't know." Dan admitted reluctantly.

"You didn't track the drop?" Nikki asked in an accusatory tone.

The Lieutenant didn't take offense to Nikki's question, he instead turned his attention to her father again, "we didn't know until it was done."

Nikki easily picked up on the anger that was directed at her father although she tried to keep it out of her voice. "Daddy?"

Arthur Beaumont reached out and took his daughter's hands. "I got a call this morning asking for two million. The man on the phone said to call no one except Detective Delaney and that she was to drop off the money."

Nikki pulled away in frustration. "And you just let her?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Nora should have known better," Dan said through gritted teeth.

Nikki couldn't argue, although she also knew she would have done the same if the situation were reversed. Wanting to rein in her emotions Nikki tried to focus on what had happened to her and not what could be happening to her partner. As she tried to focus on her captor her mind went directly to the one thing he said to her. "Oh my God," she exclaimed.

"What?" Dan asked, slightly startled by the outburst.

"He said the money was just the icing."

"What?" Dan queried as his concern turned to confusion.

"I commented that it wasn't smart to kidnap a cop for ransom, no matter who my father was, and he said the money was just the icing on the cake. I thought he meant something else." Nikki looked at Dan as he began to understand. "This was never about me."

"It was about Nora." Dan agreed hesitantly. "Dammit why did she go alone on this."

"I'm her partner, she would've done the same thing when you were her partner." Nikki knew it went deeper than that for them but that didn't make the statement less true.

"That and she's more stubborn than a mule." The Lieutenant added.

Nikki couldn't help but smile, "that she is," she said as the tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Nikki."

"It's not your fault Councilman. Your concern was for your daughter, it was Detective Delaney who should have known better."

"Dan," Nikki exclaimed. "Now is not the time." She couldn't believe Dan was playing politics with Nora's life at risk. When he turned to her she calmed her tone, "sorry Lieutenant." Trying to compose herself she took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair, she was having a hard time separating the worried partner from the frantic lover. "But shouldn't we head to the station to pull Nora's old files, find out who has a grudge."

"I understand that you are upset. We will find her," Dan said with conviction. "Before you go to the station I think you should get checked out."

"Yes Nikki, maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me. I just want to find Nora." Nikki said with the same conviction in her voice.

* * *

Nora groaned as she came back to consciousness, she'd been tasered before damn Bobby and his NCAA bracket bets. Why her brothers couldn't just make monetary bets she couldn't understand, although she did once make Bobby ride up and down the street in front of the station side saddle so she guessed the taser was his retaliation.

Nora rolled her shoulders and her neck then tried to move but soon realized her arms were cuffed behind the chair and her legs were taped to the chair legs. She lifted her head and glanced around the empty warehouse not sure if she was relieved that Nikki wasn't there.

Since she seemed to be alone Nora tried to test the strength of the chair, if she could fall backwards the chair may break although she could break her arm in the process. _May be worth the risk_, she thought to herself. Before she could marshall up the energy to make her attempt she heard the door open and watched as a man entered.

A shiver of fear skittered down her spine at the fact that she was allowed to see his face, he wasn't expecting her to leave here alive. Determined to deny him she studied his face as he approached, "William Landry?"

"Nice to see you remember me Detective."

"Where's Detective Beaumont?"

"I kept up my end. You brought the money I told her daddy where to find her."

"I'm supposed to believe you let her go."

"I don't care what you believe," Landry said as his fist connected with the side Nora's face. "I want my money."

Nora looked up at him in confusion. "I brought your money."

"You stole two hundred thousand from me when you arrested me. I want it back." He emphasized his point with another punch to the face.

Nora shook her head, her tongue licking the blood from the side of her mouth, "I brought you two million from Beaumont and you are going to this trouble for another two hundred thousand?"

Landry leaned in, his face inches from Nora's, his hand resting on the back of the chair. "It's the principle of the thing," he said as his fist connected with her stomach.

Nora took several short breaths. "I didn't take any money," she gasped.

Landry straightened up, "well somebody did and since you're here I'm getting it from you. One way or another." When Nora glanced up at him he pulled his fist back and punched her with enough force to make her again lose consciousness.

* * *

A/N2: The first few chapters should go up pretty quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan drove Nikki and Councilman Beaumont back to the station in relative silence, when he pulled into his spot he turned to Beaumont, "Councilman you may head home. But stay close in case we need anymore information."

As they got out of the car Nikki turned to Dan, "I'll be up in a minute."

Dan glanced between his detective and her father before nodding and heading into the station.

"I am sorry Nikki. My only thought was for your safety," Arthur reiterated his excuse from earlier.

"And I do believe that was Nora's only thought too."

"I know daddy. I'm not angry at you. I just want to know what happened."

"I understand sugar, I know you are worried. This morning I was at the house waiting for you when I received a call, I assumed something had come up and you were calling to cancel but there was a man on the other end. He said he would return you safely for two million dollars and that I was not to call the police. Then he told me that he wanted Nora to deliver the money. I started to remind him that she was the police when he said he would call in two hours for the drop location. Then he hung up."

"So you called Nora."

"Yes. I told her I needed to speak with her urgently and to not tell anyone she was coming to see me. When she arrived I filled her in on the situation and she immediately agreed. I arranged for the money and she went to the bank to pick it up, I stayed home in case the man called back."

"Did she even suggest calling Dan or putting a tracker on the money?"

"No. She didn't want anything to jeopardize your safety." Arthur moved to stand in front of his daughter and put his hands on her shoulders. "I know I wasn't exactly supportive of your relationship, given her background and her reluctance to be open with her family I thought you would get hurt, but I do see how much she loves you."

"And I love her." Nikki wrapped her arms around her father, "it just kills me that he used me to get to her."

"I think she felt the same way."

Nikki pulled back, "what do you mean? Did she say something?"

"I believe she accepted what she had to do." When Nikki looked at him with confusion he continued, "she seemed to be bothered by the relatively small ransom amount and the fact that she had to deliver it. And then when the man called with the drop off information Nora answered the phone and he hung up. At first she was angry because she thought that I had misunderstood his instruction by calling her. Then a second later he called back and when I answered he gave me the information, then he said once he had the money he would call with where you were."

"He didn't want her to hear his voice," Nikki deduced.

"I think she knew."

"She should have known better," Nikki said angrily. "He could have killed me anyway and then she'd be in trouble for nothing."

Arthur smiled slightly which earned a glare from his daughter. "Actually she had a theory on that too." When Nikki shook her head he explained, "that was my biggest fear. Nora said that based on the dollar amount she figured this guy knew how much I could get quickly so he could get the money and run. And the fact that she was involved, whether he knew of your relationship or not, he knew she wouldn't do anything that could harm you."

"Makes sense." Nikki agreed.

"Her final point was that if he knew all that then he would also know that if you came back in any condition other than perfect that neither she nor I would hesitate to use any resource at our disposal to find him."

That thought made the tears form in Nikki's eyes, "I just hope she knows that goes both ways."

"I'm sure she does. Her family may not have the money but they definitely have the department behind them." Nikki knew this to be true, Nora's family tree had a badge on almost every branch.

"We have to get her back." Nikki sighed as she rested her head on her father's shoulder.

"We will sugar."

After a few moments Nikki pulled back. "I have to go upstairs. I need to see if Georgia found anything at the drop site."

"If you need anything call me."

"I will daddy. Thanks."

And with that Nikki headed into the station. Once inside she could feel all the eyes tracking her as she made her way to Georgia's desk. "Hey are you okay?" Georgia asked as she stood up to greet her.

"I'm fine. Did you find anything at the drop," Nikki asked as she glanced towards Dan's office.

"Her car was still there and we found some tire tracks, we took molds." Georgia answered as she followed the other detective's sight line. "Dan's filling in Nora's parents."

"God," Nikki sighed as she leaned against the desk. "What am I going to say to them?"

"This isn't your fault. Believe me if anyone understands the job it's them."

"This isn't just the job," Nikki muttered. When she felt Georgia's hand on her arm she looked up into reassuring eyes.

"We will find her." the detective comforted.

"Do you have pictures from the drop scene?" Nikki asked, hoping that keeping her mind on the case would help to keep her emotions in check.

Georgia smiled sadly and handed her the file. "Not much there."

Nikki studied the pictures. "Drag marks?"

"Looks like, but no blood."

"Taser," she said as she looked up. "That's what he used on me."

When she felt a hand on her shoulder Nikki turned to see Nora's brother Bobby standing behind her. "I'm so sorry," she said as she turned to hug him.

"Not your fault," he replied as he looked to Dan's office. "Have you talked to mama and daddy?"

"No. Dan's filling them in." Nikki leaned back against the desk. "I don't know what to say to them," she confessed.

"Nikki, it's..." Bobby's consoling words were cut off when the office door opened and the three occupants walked toward them.

Nikki straightened immediately and extended her hand, "Mr. and Mrs. Delaney I just wanted to say how sorry I am."

"It's not your fault dear. Unfortunately with our family history this thing comes with the territory." Mrs. Delaney offered, although her red and puffy eyes showed that she was attempting to put up a brave front.

Bobby offered his hand to Dan, "I'm here to do anything I can Lieutenant."

"We have someone pulling all of Nora's old cases, we could definitely use an extra set of eyes to go through them."

Nikki wanted to say more but her attempt was cut off by Mr. Delaney, "we have every confidence that you will bring home your detective," he said to Dan. And with those final words he ushered his wife out of the station.

* * *

A/N: To the few actually reading--I hope you are liking it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

The second time Nora woke up she noticed a van had been pulled into the warehouse and she could hear music coming from inside. She assumed Landry was in there waiting for round two with her, so she decided to close her eyes in an attempt to delay that for as long as she could. She thought back to five years ago when she arrested Landry. She had just gotten her detective's shield and she was partnered with an _old school_ cop a year from retirement. She remembered once commenting to her father that she was looking forward to that date as much as her partner was and she received the same response she always got from him. _Not all old timers are chauvinists and maybe if your generation would stop being so full of yourselves you could actually learn something._

Being her first big case Nora remembered it well. Landry was a dealer of drugs, guns, women anything he could put a price on. She and Canter worked the case for months before they were finally able to make the arrest. and when they did he he had drugs and money on him, making the case lock tight.

By the time of the trial, when the evidence was presented, Landry complained that there was missing money. Unfortunately the department was used to that type of accusation, criminals tried anything to get reasonable doubt in the minds of the jury. Fortunately the jury didn't believe him and he was convicted.

Now Nora wasn't so sure. Would he be going to this much trouble if he were lying. Her thoughts were halted by the sound of Landry climbing out of the van and suddenly Nora was covered with water. Apparently he wasn't willing to wait any longer for her to wake up on her own.

"Come on Delaney. I don't have all day."

Nora shook her head and looked up at him. "I don't know what you expect from me, I didn't take your damn money. Why don't you just take what you got from Beaumont and go."

"But that would take away all my fun." Landry stated as he moved toward her, Nora bracing for another blow.

After twenty minutes Nora was breathing hard as she spit out some blood, she could barely see out of her left eye and she was pretty sure he had cracked a rib.

"I bet you'd talk if it was Detective Beaumont taking this beating. Maybe I shouldn't have killed her so fast."

Nora sucked in a breath and looked up at him. "You said..."

"I said I told her daddy where to find her. And I did."

Nora took several short breaths as she processed this information, Nikki was dead because of her. She glared up at Landry before she tried to lunge forward, "you son of a bitch." She struggled against her restraints, ignoring the pain, as she tried to get to him.

Landry laughed as he pulled out Nora's gun and pointed it at her, "you want to join her?"

"You are a dead man," she spat at him angrily.

"I don't think so detective," he said as he fired the gun. The bullet went through the side of her upper arm, causing Nora to grimace in pain. "I guess I missed."

"Fuck you." Nora uttered through gritted teeth.

Landry leaned over and pushed the gun into her thigh. "You do want to join her, don't you?" he asked as he fired. This time she couldn't hold it in, she screamed out in pain.

Landry laughed as he walked away and climbed into the back of the van.

Nora tried to hold it back but a few tears escaped, "I'm so sorry baby."

* * *

After two hours of going through files Nikki was becoming more and more frustrated. They still had no real evidence to go on and the only new information wasn't much help. The tire treads Georgia found at the drop site came back as a common brand put on most conversion vans, not a big surprise when you are talking about transporting a body. So Nikki did the only thing that she could, she pulled the next file off the pile.

William Landry, drug dealer, gun dealer, paroled six months ago. Nikki went through the routine she'd been doing all day, first a call to the parole officer. After a ten minute conversation she found out that Landry was keeping up with his meetings and had gotten a job with his brother-in-law. Now a second call to Roussel Construction to verify Landry's employment.

"Thank you for speaking with me Mr. Roussel, this is Detective Beaumont from the NOPD."

"_How can I help you Detective?"_

"I'm just calling to verify the employment of William Landry."

"_Yes, my wife's brother."_

"Could I ask what he does with the company."

"_He hangs dry wall."_

Nikki thought for a moment, something niggling at her brain. "Does he have a company car?"

"_A car? No. He does have access to company vehicles though."_

"Like a van maybe?" Nikki asked as she started studying the file in front of her.

"_Yeah, I suppose so."_

"Thank you Mr. Roussel. Oh, just one more question."

"_Sure."_

"Is Landry in by any chance."

"_No. He's..." _there was a pause on the other end._ "I believe he is out on a job."_

Nikki noticed hesitation, "do you have the address?"

"_I'm not sure, I'd have to look it up. If you wanted to leave your number I could have him give you a call."_

"That won't be necessary. Thank you Mr. Roussel." Nikki ended the call and continued studying the file. She began reading the trial transcripts and when she came to the claim of the missing money she jumped up and bolted into Dan's office.

"I think we have him."

Dan looked up, "what? Who?"

"William Landry, arrested by Nora and Canter five years ago. He was paroled six months ago and he has access to a van."

"Nikki, we can't look at everyone who drives a van. I understand that this is frustrating but..."

"He claimed at trial that a cop stole two hundred thousand dollars when he was arrested," Nikki cut in. "It's the only thing we have," she pleaded.

Dan looked up and seeing the hopefulness in Nikki's eyes he decided that he couldn't deny her. "Anything in the file on where to find him?" he asked as he reached for the file.

"He works for his brother-in-law, John Roussel, he claimed Landry was on a job but he didn't have the address."

Dan looked doubtful, "you think the brother is involved?"

"I got a vibe, but I don't know."

"I'll send someone to talk to him." Dan continued studying the file, "looks like Landry used to work out of a warehouse." He picked up his phone, "why don't I find out the status of this warehouse. You go give Georgia the information on Roussel, tell her to take Verret with her."

"Maybe I should go talk to him."

"You decide. Go with Georgia to the brother-in-law or with me on a possible warehouse raid."

"I'll pass the interview to Georgia and Verret." Nikki decided as she left the office.

Dan watched as Nikki went to speak with Georgia, who immediately jumped up grabbed Verret and the two left the station. By the time Nikki returned Dan had found out that Landry's warehouse was seized after his arrest but still remained unoccupied. "Let's go get her," Dan announced as he stood up and left his office, with a very eager Nikki following close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I got slightly blocked.

This one is a little shorter but the next bit still needs some work and I wanted to post something.

* * *

Nora was barely conscious when she heard Landry climb out of the van. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it," she heard him saying. She felt him removing the handcuffs then he moved around her and cut the tape binding her legs. When he stood up she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and taking him to the ground. He punched her a few times in the side then grabbed the bullet wound on her arm and squeezed, she grimaced in pain as he scrambled to his feet.

"Dumb bitch," he said as he kicked her twice in the ribs. Landry grabbed Nora by the shirt, dragged her to the van and threw her in the back. He walked over to open the warehouse doors and froze when he saw half a dozen squad cars parked out front and the officers walking toward him. He glance behind him as he tried to figure out what to do.

Dan pulled his gun and pointed it at him, "don't even think it Landry. You've got nowhere to go."

Landry watched the other officers pull their weapons so he put his arms up in surrender and dropped to his knees. As Dan took control of him Nikki ran past and into the warehouse, with Bobby on her heels. She took in the empty chair and ran to the van, she pulled open the back door and froze. She saw the blood soaked pants and shirt of her partner, her lover, and she couldn't move.

Bobby brushed past her and climbed in next to his sister immediately checking for a pulse and putting pressure on her wounds. "We need the medics in here," he yelled.

"My fault." Nora mumbled.

"Hang on sis, you're gonna be fine." Bobby turned and yelled to Nikki.

"I lov...." Nora mumbled again before losing consciousness.

"Detective." Bobby yelled again, with the use of her title pulling Nikki out of her haze. As she began to climb into the van the paramedics arrived and pushed past, denying her entry. Bobby climbed out to join her as the medics worked to save his sister's life.

"I'm sorry Bobby." Nikki whispered.

"It's okay." He reassured her as he put his arm around her.

* * *

Nikki insisted on riding to the hospital with Nora, and even though she didn't regain consciousness it was enough for Nikki to see her breathing and to hold Nora's warm hand in her own.

In the ambulance Nikki could be the worried lover, holding Nora's hand, whispering to her, praying for her, and telling her how much she means. Upon arriving at the hospital though she immediately regressed back to just a nervous partner when she found the Delaney family already there waiting. She found it difficult to keep her emotions in check while they all waited for the doctors to emerge with some news on Nora's condition. Luckily it didn't take to long and thankfully the news was good.

Although she had lost a lot of blood neither gunshot wound did any permanent damage and aside from one cracked rib no other broken bones or serious injuries. Nikki had to suppress a chuckle when the doctor said that Nora would need to take it easy for a couple of weeks and she wondered how she would be able to nurse her partner back to heath when she was sure Mrs. Delaney would insist on helping.

Before leaving the doctor informed them that Nora would be moved into her room shortly but that she most likely would not wake until morning, so they should leave and come back then. Upon hearing this Mrs. Delaney turned to her family. "I'll stay with her tonight. You should all go home and I will call if anything changes."

"Maybe I should stay with you" Mr. Delaney suggested.

"No. You heard the doctor. Come back in the morning. Just make sure to bring me some good coffee." Mrs. Delaney insisted as she hugged her husband good-bye.

After a few more good-byes the Delaney men began to retreat from the hospital with no one except Bobby noticing Nikki's hesitancy to leave. When the other men had moved out of earshot Bobby went to his mother and pulled her aside. "I think Nikki should stay with you mama."

"I'll be fine," Mrs. Delaney declared. "Besides she's had a rough few days."

"I know, but..." Bobby paused in order to come up with a reasonable excuse. "Back in the warehouse Nora said a few things, I think she believes that Landry killed her," he said with a glance at Nikki. "Now we both know how stubborn your daughter is."

Mrs. Delaney scolded her son with a swat to the arm. "Don't talk about your sister like that."

"Yes ma'am. But she's going to need to see for herself," Bobby reasoned.

"You're right," Mrs. Delaney agreed. "I think I would appreciate the company."

"Thanks mama." Bobby expressed his appreciation with a kiss to the cheek before he moved over to where Nikki was sitting. "Why don't you stay and keep mama company," he said as he looked down at her.

Nikki looked up at him with a grateful smile, "thanks Bobby."

"Don't thank me yet. You two are going to have a lot of time to talk," he teased as he left the hospital.

In her need to stay by Nora's side she hadn't given a thought to the fact that she would be doing it with Nora's mother sitting beside her. She stood and smiled over at Mrs. Delaney and hoped like hell it was coming across as sincere and not like she was a deer caught in her headlights.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is a long chapter-to make up for the last short one.

* * *

While the women were waiting on the doctor to escort them to Nora's room Dan finally made an appearance. "How's she doing?" he asked as he shook Mrs. Delaney's hand.

"She's going to be fine. No permanent damage."

"Good," Dan said with a sigh of relief. "I wanted to be here sooner but needed to make sure business was taken care of first."

"Landry?" Nikki questioned.

"He's on his way back to prison for breaking his parole. We will have a few weeks to put together our case to ensure he stays there."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Mrs. Delaney said as she squeezed his hand.

"Actually Nikki was the one who convinced me to look at him."

"The file was on my desk. I just got lucky." Nikki admitted bashfully.

Mrs. Delaney smiled. "I will never understand what it is with cops and taking the credit they deserve. William was the same way before he retired."

"Modesty is a required course at the academy." Nikki returned with a wink. Then she turned back to Dan, "speaking of taking credit, was I right about Roussel?"

"Partially. He admitted to being there when Landry abducted Nora. Though he claimed that he did not know what Landry was planning."

"What was he doing there then?" Nikki asked, unconvinced of Roussel's denial.

"His business has been having financial problems lately and Landry offered him money to help him collect on an old debt. Roussel assumed that it had to do with past business dealings from before Landry went to prison. He was the decoy and Landry snuck up behind her and used the taser."

"Either way he knew it was criminal."

"Yes, but he thought it was strictly a money exchange. He wasn't expecting Landry to kidnap anybody and he didn't know she was a cop."

"So he gets a deal?" Nikki really wanted more of a punishment for him but she understood how the system works.

"He agrees to testify at trial. He gets immunity for full cooperation."

Nikki shook her head but Mrs. Delaney reached out to take Dan's hand. "As long as the man who tried to kill my daughter gets what is coming to him I don't care about anyone else."

"Don't worry. I promise he will rot in prison," Dan assured her.

* * *

After a few words of good-bye to Dan, Nikki and Mrs. Delaney were settled into Nora's room, each taking up residence on either side of the bed. And there they sat, in silence, for an hour until Mrs. Delaney finally spoke, "I ran into your father a few weeks ago."

Nikki was pulled from her silent prayer at the unexpected words. "Is that right?"

"Yes. We were at a fundraiser for Veteran's Affairs."

"I didn't realize you were active. I mean, Nora has talked about her brother's service but she never mentioned your involvement."

"Nora isn't really much of a talker," Mrs. Delaney stated, then she shifted in her chair to give her full attention to Nikki. "You two have been together for a while now and I don't really know much about you. Except what I read in the society pages that is."

Nikki wasn't sure how to respond to Mrs. Delaney's statement, did she know more than about their relationship than Nora thought. Maybe she's just referring to their partnership on the job, technically that is being together. Maybe she's just bored and staring at Nora's sleeping form in a hospital bed is too depressing, Nikki knew it was for her, so she wanted some light conversation. Maybe...

"So you aren't much of a talker either?" The elder Delaney quipped.

Nikki's head snapped up to once again make eye contact with Nora's mother. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just..." she glanced to Nora before looking back, "a little tired."

"Yes, that is understandable. You know you could go home, get some rest. I promise to call as soon..."

"No." Nikki immediately cut in. Then noticing Mrs. Delaney's wide eyes she realized her response may have come across more abruptly than she intended. "I appreciate that, but I would like to stay."

Mrs. Delaney smiled then rose from her chair. "I'll tell you what. Why don't I go get us some coffee and then you can tell me all about yourself."

Nikki smiled and nodded as the older woman left the room. Then she turned to the bed, "I am not responsible for anything that I might say." She stood up and leaned over her sleeping lover. "If you want to ensure that your mother doesn't interrogate the truth out of me you should just wake up right now." She reached out with a shaky hand to trace her fingers over Nora's cheek, "I love you so much." Taking a deep breath she straightened and crossed the room to with window in order to regain control over her emotions.

Nikki turned from the windows when Mrs. Delaney returned bearing coffee, she crossed the room and gratefully accepted a cup.

"So, what is there to know about Nikki Beaumont?" Nora's mother asked as she settled back in her seat.

Nikki took a deep breath and settled into her own chair before she began on her life story. She also got her fill of Delaney stories, many she was certain Nora would have rather been left out of the conversation. The two women talked most of the night and Nikki found that she really liked Mrs. Delaney, she wished that she could be more open with the woman and looked forward to the day when they could possibly have an in-law type of relationship.

They took turns leaving the room under the guise of stretching their legs, although the need always seemed to arise after a story about Nora. Nikki was quite proud of herself as she was certain that she had not give away any hints as to the true nature of their relationship. Eventually the two had run out of stories and the room settled into a peaceful quiet with each of them dozing off for small snippets of time.

By seven a.m. Mrs. Delaney commented that the 'clan' would soon be returning so Nikki jumped up and volunteered to get some coffee. "Don't worry dear, I'm sure William will smuggle in some of the good..." her statement was cut short as her attention was drawn to her daughter.

Nora's eyes fluttered open and she saw her mother sitting next to her bed. Mrs. Delaney jumped up and reached out to cup her daughter's face. "Hey honey." Nora said nothing as her eyes filled with tears. "It's okay," her mother soothed. "You're okay," she tried to convince her but Nora shook her head in dispute.

"Hey partner."

The tears began flowing at the sound of the familiar voice and Nora turned her head to see Nikki standing next to her. "Hey darling, it's okay," Nikki comforted as she reached out and took her partner's hand.

Nora was so relieved she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Upon noticing her daughter's reaction to Nikki Mrs. Delaney silently moved away from the bed.

"He said he.."

"I'm fine." Nikki leaned over so Nora could really see her. "See, not a scratch on me," she reassured as she reached out to wipe the tears from Nora's cheek. "You on the other hand don't look too good," she teased.

Nora reached up with her injured arm, wincing slightly at the pain it caused, and ran her fingers along Nikki's cheek before she curled them around her neck and pulled her down for a kiss.

Not expecting the action Nikki dropped her free hand to the bed to brace herself so she didn't fall onto her lover. Losing herself in the kiss Nikki was only slightly concerned that the pressure could be causing Nora pain, then another thought entered her mind and she pulled away to glance behind her. Noticing the room was empty she wondered when Mrs. Delaney had left, and if Nora had realized what she was doing.

"I'm sorry," Nora began. "He could have hurt you."

"Hey, this wasn't your fault. I'm sorry he used me to get to you."

"I was ready to.."

"Don't," Nikki cut in. "We are both fine." When she tried to stand up Nora tightened her hold. "Listen your family is going to be rushing in here any second."

"I don't care. I should have told them a long time ago."

Nikki smiled at the admission then reached up and removed Nora's hand from her neck. "Why don't we deal with one thing at a time, okay. First we will get you healed and back home and then we can deal with your family."

Before any decisions could be made the Delaney family came rushing through the door, with Mr. Delaney practically falling on the bed as he hugged his daughter.

Feeling that some family time was warranted Nikki silently left the room, with Mrs. Delaney following behind.

"She's very strong, she's going to be fine."

Not realizing she had been followed Nikki spun around to face Nora's mother. "Yes she is," she said with a relieved smile.

"I think it was good for her to see you when she woke up."

Nikki smiled, not sure what to say. "I appreciate you letting me stay last night."

"I can see how much you love each other."

Nikki blinked and shook her head, "I really thought I hid it so well."

Mrs. Delaney smiled, "I've had my suspicions long before last night."

Nikki studied her for a second. "Um...but what about Dan?" she queried.

"I've always known that Nora didn't have feelings for Dan, but her father really likes him." Mrs. Delaney reached out to take Nikki's hand. "Nora has been right to keep this secret. Her father is not quite as open minded as I am. And neither is the department. If your relationship were made public one of you would be transferred."

"Maybe that would be best." Nikki admitted reluctantly.

Mrs. Delaney looked up into Nikki's sad eyes. "There is no one else I would want watching my daughter's back. This incident was not your fault."

Nikki's lip curled into a half smile. "Thank you."

Mrs. Delaney nodded. "Now, I'm going to usher out those boys. Nora needs her rest and you two could use some time together."

Nikki smiled as the older woman went back into the room and she realized that she and Nora were going to have a lot to talk about.

* * *

A/N: This was going to be the end with a sequel to follow but I've decided to just keep this one going.

The new chapter should be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Nora only spent three days in the hospital before the staff began begging for her release and only two days at home before Nikki had suddenly remembered paperwork at the station that had to be finished. Nora couldn't blame her partner for wanting to be out of the house, she knew she was being a pain in the ass but it just wasn't in her to take it easy. She also wondered if part of Nikki's desire to be gone had something to do with the fact that her mother now felt comfortable dropping in for a visit, Nikki had become the daughter that her mother had always wanted.

By friday afternoon Nora had spent four days on her own and she just couldn't take it any longer. She decided that she would go into the station, just to get her desk organized so it would be ready for her return the following monday.

*

It wasn't like Nikki was trying to avoid a cranky Nora, she actually felt quite guilty about it but she did have work to do. She knew that the ordeal was bothering Nora more than she was letting on, you can't sleep next to someone and not know that they aren't sleeping. Other than giving information that was vital to building a case Nora wouldn't talk about what happened, not that she needed to, the evidence was plain all over her body. Nikki knew that her lover was masking not only her physical pain but her emotional pain as well, but she also well aware of the fact that Nora was the most stubborn person she knew and that if she pushed Nora would pull.

So Nikki did the one thing that she could she established an air tight and very large case against William Landry. Any charge she could think of went into the file, two counts of kidnapping, a count of extortion, battery, attempted murder, and two counts of trespassing. The last two counts had Dan a little confused until Nikki explained that the two buildings he used to hold them in, even if they were abandoned, weren't his to use. Understanding this was the only way for Nikki to punish Landry, Dan let the charges go.

The only problem that Nikki had with this case was the lack of charges against Roussel, she really wanted to punish anyone and everyone she could get her hands on. Nora had remembered that there were two people present when she was abducted and Nikki can still remember the anger in her lover's eyes when she explained Roussel's claims and his deal with the prosecutor. They both understood the system, they didn't always like it but they often had to accept a few small injustices to make sure that in the end the big justice was served. And in the end as long as Landry rotted away in prison Nikki would accept Roussel's claim of innocence.

*

Once she arrived at the station Nora hesitated slightly before she entered the squad room, she hated any type of attention especially the kind she was sure to receive once she walked through the doors. Taking a deep breath she walked into the room, trying to mask the small limp she still had, and headed straight for her desk. Her apprehension was warranted as everyone in the squad jumped up to greet her, patting her on the back, asking how she was, telling her it was nice to have her back and how good she looked. She just smiled, nodded and shook all their hands.

By the time she made it over to her and Nikki's desks she found her partner sitting and frowning at her. "We agreed on Monday," Nikki chastised.

"I'm not really here."

"Looks like you're here to me."

"Come on, I was bored. Especially considering you bailed on me by day two." Nora complained.

"You, my darling, are a terrible patient," Nikki declared then checked to make sure no one had overheard her statement.

Nora smiled, ready to continue the teasing until her attention was caught by Dan exiting his office with her former partner. With a low grumble she moved over to them. "Ray," she greeted with her hand extended.

"Delaney." Canter returned as he took her hand.

"You look good. Retirement suits you."

"I keep busy. Sorry about your trouble last week."

"Thanks," Nora replied with a forced smile.

Canter turned to Dan, "let me know if you need anything else." He nodded to Nora and left the squad.

Dan turned his attention to Nora. "You aren't supposed to be here."

"She says that she's not," Nikki teased as she walked up behind them. "She must be a figment of our imaginations."

Dan frowned at her then turned to Nora, "in my office."

When Nikki started to follow Dan stood in her path. Understanding that this was going to be a private argument she put her hands up in surrender and returned to her desk, she did however keep an eye on the office.

"What did Canter want?" Nora asked when Dan entered and closed the door. "Not to check on the well being of his ex-partner, I'm sure."

"You look like hell." Dan moved behind his desk and sat down, gesturing to Nora to do the same. "And I can see you trying to hide the limp."

"What limp? That's just my sexy swagger."

Knowing Nora as well as he did Dan decided to just cut to business. "The Chief wants Landry's claims looked into."

"Are you kidding me? From five years ago?" She questioned as she jumped back up.

"I asked Canter to come in to discuss it."

"Landry kidnapped Nikki and tried to kill me. I can't believe that we are going to take him seriously."

"All we are doing is looking. No harm in that is there?"

"Fine. It was a solid arrest." Nora took a deep breath and sat back down. "I'm sure Canter confirmed that."

Dan hesitated slightly. "He admitted that the money wasn't counted at the scene so there is no way of knowing how much was actually confiscated."

"We confiscated six hundred thousand," she declared. "Just like the report says."

"Did you count the money the scene?" Dan asked calmly.

"No," Nora admitted reluctantly.

"So you don't know how much was there."

"There was six hundred thousand," Nora reiterated through gritted teeth. "No one took his damn money, Dan. Didn't Canter go over all of this with you?"

"He claimed that you were the one to transport the evidence. So he couldn't be sure."

Nora was once again on her feet. "So rather than just confirm the report he's decided to lay this all on me? This is bull," Nora turned away from Dan and caught Nikki's concerned gaze through the window. She ran her hands through her hair as she turned back to the lieutenant. "Now what?"

"Just go home, hopefully this will be cleared up before Monday."

"Fine," Nora growled as she headed to the door.

"Nora." When she turned to him he simply glanced to her waist.

"You've got to be kidding me?" she said in disbelief.

"Just procedure Detective."

Nora walked over to the desk as she unclipped her gun and badge. "This is wrong and you know it," she told him as she laid her equipment on the desk.

"I'm sorry," Dan said as he rose from his chair and followed her as she marched out of his office.

Nora turned and glared at him, "fuck off. Lieutenant."

All heads turned and watched Nora storm out of the station. A stunned Nikki jumped up and began to follow after her partner.

"Beaumont." Dan called. Nikki stood frozen, unsure which direction to go until Dan made her decision for her. "Now, Detective."

"What was that about?" Nikki asked as she entered the office. Then her eyes were drawn to Nora's badge, "what's going on?"

"Close the door." She did as ordered then sat down.

"The chief wants Landry's claims investigated and Canter is laying it on Nora."

"That's shit." Nikki exclaimed as she jumped up.

"I know that," Dan agreed. "But because of the department's history the chief is being pressured to clear it up."

Even being around it her whole life Nikki still hated politics. "Fine look into it. But Dan," she paused in order to reign in her emotions. "This accusation will kill her."

"That's why I want you and Georgia to handle it, fast and quietly."

Nikki nodded. "Nora messed up the quiet part," she smirked. "But we will take care of the rest."

Nikki left the office, stopping briefly at Georgia's desk before the two of them left the station.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Nikki and Georgia spent the rest of the day reinvestigating Landry's arrest from five years ago. They talked to Canter again and Nikki could see why he and Nora never hit it off, the man was an ass. But Nikki couldn't say whether or not he was dirty, she got the feeling that he was implicating Nora simply to protect his retirement and his reputation, and his living conditions showed no outward signs of him ever taking money off the books.

After finishing with Canter the two detectives tracked down the other officers who were present for the arrest and they all backed up the report. When pressed for specifics they claimed not to remember who transported the evidence or whether the money was ever counted at the scene, they all fell back on the standard answer..._it's all in the report_.

"I believe them. I don't think any money was taken," Georgia declared as she and Nikki climbed into the car.

"I agree. So do you think Landry made the whole thing up to taint his trial?"

"The only alternative is that he was ripped off by one of his own men."

Nodding her head Nikki began flipping through the file. "He was arrested with a Philip Jackson. We should head into the station and pull his sheet. See if we can find out what he's been up to the last five years."

As Georgia pulled into traffic she glanced quickly at Nikki. "Do you want to talk to Nora today?" she asked hesitantly.

"She's not answering her phone," Nikki admitted softly as she gazed out her window.

"Why don't we fill Dan in on our new theory, pull Jackson's information and then tackle it tomorrow."

Nikki looked over with a soft smile, "thanks Georgia."

**

Nikki paced around their home waiting for Nora, constantly checking her watch and watching out the window as the time ticked by. "Where the hell are you?"

When she heard someone coming in she moved to the door. "I found her down at the Circle," Darius announced to a shocked Nikki as he helped Nora into the apartment.

Nora struggled to lift her head, "hey honey. I'm home," she slurred.

Nikki pursed her lips and pointed to the couch where Darius unceremoniously deposited her very drunk lover.

"What's going on?" Darius asked as he moved back toward the door.

"Long story," Nikki told him. "I could use some help though."

"Ask and you shall receive."

"Raymond Canter. He was Nora's partner five years ago retired a year later."

"You need information that's not in the official file." Darius deduced.

"Anything that you can find."

He glanced back to Nora who was struggling to stand up. "She in trouble?"

"Not if I can help it."

"I'll find what you need," he promised.

"That I don't doubt. Hopefully before she does anything, else, stupid."

After seeing Darius out Nikki went to her partner who was trying to maintain her balance. "What were you thinking?"

"What?" Nora asked innocently.

"We are going to fix this you know."

"I can't lose my badge."

"You won't. Trust me."

"You have daddy's money to fall back on. This is all I have."

Nikki stared at her, the hurt evident in her eyes. "Thanks," she whispered as she moved to the bedroom.

"Shit." Even in her current state she realized that she just screwed up, "Nik." She tried to follow but just ended up on the floor. "I'm sorry," she murmured as she passed out.

* * *

Nora was jerked from sleep by the loud thud of a coffee mug being placed on the table above her head. She slowly opened her eyes to see Nikki towering over her. "I thought I'd give this to you before I headed to work, at least until I decide to cash in on daddy's money."

Nora looked up at her angry lover and tried to remember what it was she did to cause it. "Nikki," she began as she tried to get up off the floor. "Whatever I said, I'm sorry," she offered as she sat on the couch, not able to make it all the way to her feet.

"You don't remember?"

Nora scratched her head as she thought, "it must have been bad."

Nikki shook her head. "I'm going to work," she announced as she turned to leave.

"Wait." Nora jumped off the couch and grabbed her lover's arm.

"I told you to trust me," Nikki reminded her.

"I do. I trust you with my life."

"But not your badge."

"What? Of course I do." She grimaced as her head began pounding.

Nikki pulled her arm away and shook her head at Nora's condition. "Just get some rest," she said as she walked to the door.

**

Nora followed Nikki out of the house, through the courtyard and onto the street. "Would you please talk to me," she begged as Nikki climbed into her car and drove off.

Nikki seriously considered turning the car around as she watched Nora in the rearview mirror. She was incredibly hurt by what her partner had said, but she also knew that she didn't mean it. She was about to give in and turn around when her phone rang. "Hey Darius. Find anything."

"Nothing good."

"Tell me."

"Canter is dead. He was shot to death last night."

"Damn," Nikki swore as she pulled a sharp u-turn. She picked the phone up off her lap, "we'll talk later," she said as she disconnected.

Nora knew she could do some stupid things when she drank too much but she had never done anything to upset Nikki this much. As she stood in the street watching her lover speed away from her she decide that the best thing for her to do would be to stay home and out of Nikki's way for the day.

She had barely stepped onto the sidewalk when Georgia and her partner Tom Verret pulled up to the curb next to her and stepped out of their car.

"Hey Georgia. What's up?" Nora asked more cheerfully than she felt. Her head was still pounding from last night's stupidity.

"We need to talk to you." Georgia returned casually.

"Where were you last night?" Verret questioned harshly. He was new to the unit and still trying to prove himself.

Nora glared at him before turning back to Georgia but before she could find out what was going on Nikki's car pulled up and she jumped out.

"Good morning y'all," she drawled. Then turning her attention to Nora, "I need to speak with you."

"Actually Nikki, we need to speak with her." Georgia tried to keep the mood light. She could really kill Dan for making them come and do this. She had suggested just calling and asking Nora to come in but the Chief of Detectives was in Dan's office and the Lieutenant said he wanted to avoid any appearance of favoritism. The bastard.

"Okay. Somebody want to tell me what's going on," Nora demanded.

"Raymond Canter was shot and killed last night," Georgia announced.

"What?" Nora exclaimed. She looked at the three faces all studying her, "wait. What?" she asked again as the realization began to sink in.

"We found your car a few blocks from his home."

"No, my car is..." Nora trailed off as she looked along the street. _Where was her car._

"Where were you last night?" Verret asked again.

"The Circle Bar, on St. Charles." Nikki offered.

"You were with her?" Georgia asked plainly, trying to conceal her hopefulness.

Nikki thought for a second before answering truthfully. "No. But a friend gave Nora a ride home last night."

"Yeah," Nora nodded as pieces of last night started to return. "My car should still be there."

Georgia shook her head, "I'm sorry Nora, but it was found near Canter's. We searched it and found your backup piece in the glove-box, it had been recently fired. We had to take the gun into evidence and we towed the car for processing."

Nora couldn't believe what she was hearing, Landry really started a downward spiral in her life. She looked to Nikki, "I didn't."

Nikki's eyes widened as she looked at her, surprised that she felt the need to voice a denial. "I know that," she assured her.

All attention turned to Verret when he pulled his cuffs out of their holster. Two of the detectives glared at him while Nora looked slightly nervous.

Georgia put up her hand. "Put those away," she ordered him. "We do need you to come in with us though," she asked of Nora.

"Why don't I drive her in." Nikki offered.

When Georgia looked at her Nikki could see she was conflicted, "sorry Nikki."

"It's okay. Just procedure." Nora offered lightly, trying to relieve the tension her friends were feeling.

* * *

A/N: could be a slight delay on the next chapter since it's not written yet.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I think I am back on track. I know where I'm going, just hope I can get there without crashing.

* * *

Nora sat in the interrogation room absently fiddling with the medal around her neck. She really didn't like being on this side of the table and she couldn't believe that she was being made to wait to be interrogated like so many before her. As the wait grew longer her anger increased, she looked up at the camera mounted in the corner and almost yelled at Dan, who she knew was watching the entire scene, but instead she placed her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands, forcing herself to calm down.

Georgia approached Dan as he watched the video monitor. "This isn't right, Lieutenant."

Turning to face her Dan sighed. "I know," he admitted. Holding out his hand for the file, "Chief Williams once worked with Canter. I don't know if it is anger or spite or what but he is really pushing this case and unfortunately Nora is the one he is pushing against," he paused and looked at Georgia imploringly. "We need something to push back."

Georgia smiled. "Well we may have it. If you'll look in the file we have no fingerprints."

Dan frowned as he read over the reports. "That doesn't mean anything. She's a cop she would know to wipe her gun."

"No Dan. We have no prints. The entire car was wiped down. It's her car we should have her prints somewhere in the car."

"I don't know if that will be enough to hold him off." Dan turned toward the monitor. "Why don't you go talk to her and I'll call the chief." He started toward his office when he spotted Nikki approaching with an unknown man.

"Lieutenant." Nikki said as they approached. "This is Jefferson Trudeau, Nora's lawyer. He'd like to see her."

"Mr. Trudeau," Dan greeted as he shook his hand. "Nikki, you can't invoke her right to an attorney."

"Have you talked to Nora yet?" Nikki asked.

"No," Dan answered.

"Good." Nikki turned her attention to Georgia. "Because Nora asked for a lawyer this morning," she offered with a raised eyebrow at the other detective.

Dan looked between his detectives and he could see the conflict on Georgia's face. Not wanting to put her in the middle of anything he simply motioned to the interrogation room. "Okay, why don't you show Mr. Trudeau to his client."

"I'll do it," Nikki offered.

"No," Dan asserted. "You will have no contact with your partner until we know what is going on."

"Lieutenant." Nikki tried to remain calm and professional.

Dan nodded toward Georgia and she immediately took the hint. "Mr. Trudeau, the interrogation room is this way."

After the two disappeared Dan turned back to Nikki, "I know this is hard."

Nikki immediately cut in, "no this is bullshit."

The lieutenant glanced around the squad to make sure they weren't putting on a show. "In my office Detective." Dan followed her in and closed the door behind them. "I know you are partners and friends and you feel obligated because of what happened with Landry but I can't have you mess this up."

Nikki balled her fist and actually contemplated swinging. "Wouldn't want to jeopardize the case," she said sarcastically.

Dan held up his hand, "I don't think she did anything." He had a bit of anger in his own eyes, "you know I'm on her side."

Nikki looked sheepishly to the floor, "I know. I'm sorry."

"I'm getting ready to call the chief, let him know that we have no case. Care to listen in?" Dan informed her as he settled behind his desk. Nikki answered by sitting in one of the guest chairs.

"Chief Williams please...Lieutenant Dan Harney." Dan smiled at Nikki while he waited. She watched as the smile faded quickly while he listened to the chief. "Yes sir, we brought her in for questioning. She's with her attorney now, but sir I really don't think we have enough....no sir." Dan looked over and shook his head making Nikki increasingly nervous. "But sir that is all circumstantial. I haven't even had the opportunity to question her or verify her alibi. I really don't think....but sir....no sir....yes sir. I understand. Yes sir." Dan hung up the phone and rubbed his hands over his face.

"You can't do this," Nikki begged.

He lowered his hands and looked at her, "I have no choice. Either I do it or he will pull the case and reassign it to another division, and there is no way in hell I'll let him to that." Dan pushed up from his chair and walked out of the office, though there was a hesitancy in his step.

Nikki rose and followed him to the interrogation room, where Georgia was waiting in the hall, he looked back to her and she stopped in her movement then he turned back and motioned for Georgia to open the door. From her vantage point in the hall she could hear what was going on in the room.

"It's about time Dan." She heard Nora complain.

"I'm sorry Nora, but you are under arrest for the murder of Raymond Canter."

Nikki heard a chair clatter on the floor. "Based on what?" Nora yelled. Nikki watched as Georgia lowered her head and entered the room. "This is bull Dan. You haven't even questioned me yet."

Nikki stood in the hall and tried to keep the tears at bay while she listened to Dan's continued apologies. "This isn't my doing Nora. Believe me."

"This is wrong and you..." Nora cut off her statement when she stepped into the hall and spotted Nikki standing there watching the scene. They stared at each other for a second until Georgia stepped out and led Nora down the hall in the opposite direction.

Jefferson stepped out and moved over toward Nikki. "I will go with her and then I will call you." He rested his hand on her shoulder giving it a slight squeezed before he moved off after his client. When Dan approached her she simply held up her hands and backed away.

Dan stood motionless in the hall for several moments before taking a deep determined breath and stormed into his office. He closed the door sat behind his desk and immediately picked up the phone.

Nikki didn't know how long she had been sitting at her desk, she would occasionally spot someone staring at her but no one came over to speak with her. She glanced around the room and couldn't help the running commentary in her head, could these people actually believe Nora was guilty. She and her partner didn't have the best reputations within the department but it wasn't for anything illegal. They offered help when needed and asked for it just the same but they liked to do things their own way and they were damn good at their job.

Dan had implied more than once that they needed to work more closely with their colleagues but Nora always said it was better to be respected than liked. Nikki now feared that her partner's attitude may be influencing people's opinion on her guilt. Maybe if Nora were more liked more would be jumping to her defense.

A throat clearing had Nikki glancing up into the face of Tom Verret. "Sorry about this morning," he offered.

"Just doing your job." Nikki couldn't believe she trying to make him feel better. Verret's next statement ended any sympathy she was feeling for him.

"Just wanted to let you know that I've always respected you. That won't change because you got stuck with a bad partner."

Nikki was on her feet in a second standing toe to toe with him and she once again had to stop herself from punching someone. "My partner happens to be the best damn detective in this department. You would do yourself some good to remember that," she informed him through clenched teeth. Then she brushed past him, making him stumble a few steps backward, as she stormed from the station.

Once outside Nikki wanted to scream, how could people so readily believe the bullshit they were being force fed. Then she looked across the street, glanced to her watch and walked off in search of an ally.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Nikki walked into the restaurant and immediately spotted her father at his usual table.

"Hey sugar," Arthur greeted as he stood to kiss his daughter on the cheek.

"Hey daddy." Nikki responded less than enthusiastically.

"How's Nora?" The question shocked Nikki slightly until she remembered who exactly her daddy was, of course he already knew what was happening.

"I don't know, Dan won't let me see her." She rubbed her hand over her tired eyes. "They actually filed charges."

"Really? I'm surprised it went that far." Beaumont reached over and rested his hand on Nikki's. "Don't worry, we will get her a lawyer."

"I've already hired Jefferson Trudeau, he's with her now."

Beaumont squeezed his daughter's hand. "Maybe you should stay with me until this gets cleared up."

Nikki pulled her hand back as though she had been burned. "I'm not leaving Nora."

"No, of course not, but the fallout could be far reaching. Even if she's acquitted there will be lingering doubters."

"If?" Nikki began louder than she intended. "She didn't do anything," she added in a calmer voice.

"I know that darling. I just don't want you painted with the same brush."

"How can you even suggest that after what she did for me."

"Nikki..."

"She almost died."

"I realize that. And I know exactly what she did for you. I'm just concerned about you."

"I know, it's always..." Nikki's trailed off as she pulled out her phone to read a newly received message. "That was Jeff, he wants to meet me out front of the station." Without a word of goodbye Nikki stood from the table and left the restaurant.

After a moment of watching his daughter Beaumont pulled out his phone. "This is Councilman Beaumont, I'd like to speak with Superintendent Riley."

* * *

Nikki hurried across the street when she saw Jefferson waiting for her. "How's Nora?" she asked as she approached.

"She seems fine, but I don't really know her. She did want me to tell you not to worry."

"Too late," Nikki commented wryly.

"She'll be arraigned in the morning."

Nikki threw up her hands in frustration. "She has to stay overnight?"

"Nikki. Come on, you know the drill."

"I guess I thought they'd make some exception," Nikki said as she leaned against a car and rested her hands on her knees. If she was handling the situation this badly she could only imagine what Nora was thinking.

"Don't worry." Jefferson leaned against the car next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure they will allow bail."

Nikki looked up at him as the tears swelled. "But they may not."

"That's my job to worry about." He watched as Nikki wiped her eyes and tried to regain her emotions. "So you two are more than partners? She seems really nice."

"What? How did you know?"

"Well for one thing you are taking this pretty hard and then there was the way you barged into my office and dragged me down here."

"Sorry about that," Nikki apologized. "But I wanted the best," she added with a grateful smile.

"Plus there's the way Nora told me to make sure you didn't worry."

Nikki looked up, slightly confused. "What's so strange..."

"About fifty times," he added with a squeeze of her shoulder.

That statement helped to relax her and she actually managed a smile. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"I know that. I can tell good people. And I also know that you wouldn't be with someone who was less than stellar."

"I really appreciate you handling this." Nikki pushed off the car and turned to pull him into a hug.

"Maybe when it's all said and done we can take the boat down to the Keys."

Nikki stepped out of the embrace. "For old times sake?" she asked with a wink.

A small laugh escaped him. "You will bring Nora and I, of course, will bring Maggie."

"I'm sure we will all be ready for a nice vacation."

"Now, why don't you go home and relax. I need to go and put together my arguments for the bail hearing. I'll see you at the courthouse in the morning."

"Thanks Jeff but I have some work I need to do. I'll see you in the morning," Nikki said as she headed back into the station.

Once inside Nikki went straight to Georgia's desk. "Weren't we going to check up on Phillip Jackson today."

Georgia shook her head and looked up at Nikki. "Dan isn't going to let you near Nora's case."

"No of course not." Nikki leaned against the desk and crossed her arms. "But didn't Dan tell us yesterday to look into Landry's claims."

Georgia nodded, "yes, I guess he did." She pushed back from her desk and grabbed her coat off the back of her chair as she stood. "And we always do what the lieutenant tells us," she said as she walked past her.

Nikki could hear something in Georgia's voice but given the detective was agreeing to help her she didn't allow herself the time to worry about it. Instead she pushed off the desk and followed her out of the station.

Once on the street Nikki followed Georgia to her car. "Do we know where we are going?" she finally asked.

"Jackson only served three years, he's working at a garage on Earhart."

"Thanks for doing this," Nikki said as they got into the car.

Georgia buckled her seatbelt but paused before starting the car. "I'm sorry."

Nikki turned to face her. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry Dan made you do the dirty work."

"Yeah, the bastard," Georgia muttered. "I know that Nora is innocent. I don't know why Williams is forcing this case. Dan said that he used to work with Canter."

Nikki's eyebrows shot up, "they worked together? Williams wasn't involved in the Landry case was he?"

Georgia shook her head, "not that I could find. Williams was the unit's captain, he was promoted just before Nora partnered with Canter." She started the car and after a second on the road she glanced back to Nikki. "I know what you are thinking but you can't accuse the Chief of Ds."

Nikki threw her head back against the seat. "Well somebody is behind this."

"We'll figure it out. Nora will get bail tomorrow and it will be at least a few weeks before the trial." Georgia glanced over to see Nikki nervously biting a nail. "And don't think for one second that we are accepting the Canter case as closed. No matter what Williams says."

Nikki rolled her head and offered a grateful smile. After a deep breath she raised her head from the seat and sat with a more determined posture. "Let's go find Jackson."

Fifteen minutes later the two detectives were showing their badges to the garage manager.

"We'd like to speak with Phillip Jackson. Is he in by any chance?" Georgia asked politely.

"He's popular today. Are you two the backup?" The manager asked.

"I'm sorry?" Nikki said hoping to gain some explanation.

"He's out back with another detective."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Nikki said as she and Georgia turned to leave the office. They had barely stepped outside when they heard the gunshot. They unholstered their weapons and moved to the corner of the building, slowly peering into the alley. There was a man with a gun in his hand kneeling on the ground next to another. "Freeze. NOPD." Georgia called as she and Nikki stepped around the building.

"It's okay. I'm on the job." The man announced as he stood.

"Verret? What the hell are you doing here?" Nikki demanded.

"Chief Williams called and asked that Jackson be brought in for questioning. He pulled a gun on me and I had no choice."

The two women secured their guns as they walked over to the scene. Georgia held out her hand, "give me your weapon." Verret looked at her curiously before complying. "Now go call this in," she ordered.

Georgia knelt down to verify that Jackson was dead. She glanced up and shook her head at Nikki, who was watching the scene without much reaction, then watched as Verret left the alley. "There is a small caliber weapon here next to him."

"Dammit," Nikki cursed as she kicked a nearby garbage can. "What the hell was he doing," she yelled as she picked up another can and threw it across the alley.

Georgia jumped to her feet and put her hands on Nikki's shoulders. "Hey. I know this sucks but you need to calm down."

"I'm sorry." Nikki took a deep breath. "Now what do we do?"

Georgia stepped back and smiled. "I thought Nora was the hot head."

Nikki laughed lightly. "She is." She looked around at her slight destruction. "This is nothing," she said before her smile faded.

"Hey, don't worry. Every case has setbacks."

"This one is too important for problems."

The rest of the day was spent dealing with this current setback. Dan was livid when he found out that the chief called Verret personally and he let Verret have it pretty loudly. Once back at the station Dan called the chief to let him also know his displeasure with the situation. He gave Dan the usual bull about being too close to see the situation objectively. Dan told him that he would manage his own detectives and if the chief didn't like it he could find someone else to sit behind the desk. The conversation didn't really accomplish anything to help Nora but Dan felt slightly better getting to unload, even if it wasn't much.

The only good thing about the day was that in her anger over the whole situation Nikki didn't have time to worry too much about Nora in jail. That changed quickly however when she stepped into their empty home, she moved directly to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed pulling Nora's pillow close to her in order to take in her lover's scent.

When the phone rang in the other room Nikki didn't have the desire or the energy to get out of the bed so she let the machine pick up the call. _"Hey Nik. It's Darius. Just wanted to let you know that I haven't found anything on Canter being dirty. But don't worry girl, I'm going to keep digging. Sorry about what happened today. Nora will be home before you know it and everything will be back to normal. Keep the faith."_

Nikki pulled the pillow closer to her and let the tears flow, she cried until her head hurt then she closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Across town a man sat in a car, watching his rearview mirror as two headlights approached before turning off behind him. Suddenly the passenger door opened an another man joined him. "Things are beginning to get out of control."

"Well had I known about Landry's plan earlier this whole thing could have been avoided. I'm simply cleaning up your mess."

"I didn't know what he was planning. He's not going to be happy being back in prison. He could be trouble."

"Don't worry I'll take care of him too."

"Well what about Delaney. You really think people will believe she killed Canter?"

"I'm not planning on letting that get to trial."

* * *

A/N: This chapter had a few more scenes than I intended. I hope they flowed okay.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than most. It just kinda exploded.

* * *

Nikki sat in the courtroom next to Dan, Nora's family in the bench before them. Mr. and Mrs. Delaney sat with little emotion evident on their faces and they were flanked by their three sons, Bobby in his dress blues, Billy in his Air Force uniform and Frank in a nice pinstriped suit. Nikki was pleased to see that many other officers were also there, she just hoped they were in support of Nora.

When the door in the front of the room opened and Nora walked in Nikki felt her stomach lurch and heard a small gasp escape Mrs. Delaney.

Nora's limp was more pronounced and her once fading black eye was now very visible, but what really upset Nikki was seeing her partner's hands in cuffs attached to a chain around her waist. As she was led to the defendant's table Nora managed a smile to her loved ones but Nikki could see that it was forced. It was the same brave face that she had seen on Mrs. Delaney less than two weeks ago.

"Are the cuffs really necessary your honor?" Nora's lawyer questioned.

"Unfortunately they are counselor. Seems your client got into a bit of a scuffle in the holding cell."

Trudeau leaned over and Nora whispered in his ear. "Not exactly her fault," he said as he straightened.

"Yes, well. How does your client plead?"

"Not guilty."

"The people on bail?"

The prosector cleared his throat. "Ms. Delaney is accused of murdering a retired police detective in order to cover a past crime. We ask that she be held without bail."

"Your honor. Detective Delaney has an impeccable record and there is no evidence that there was a crime to cover up. She also has strong ties to the community, as you can see by her many supporters here today. We ask that she be released on her own recognizance."

"There is no evidence because she murdered the only witness," The prosecutor argued.

"We are looking into whether Canter implicated Detective Delaney as a way to deflect his own guilt in that crime," Trudeau announced.

Nora barely listened to the arguments going back and forth, she just hoped that she'd be sleeping in her own bed tonight.

"Okay gentlemen," the judge began. "Why don't we split the difference, two million dollars bail," he announced with a bang of his gavel, signifying and end to the discussion.

Nora didn't look back as they lead her out of the courtroom but she could hear her mother's muffled cries.

Nikki leaned forward and placed her hand on Mrs. Delaney's shoulder, "don't worry. I'll take care of the bail."

* * *

The drive home was silent. Nikki could tell that Nora had something to say but she hadn't said a word since they left the courthouse. It had taken a lot of convincing for the Delaney's to allow them to go home alone, and when Nikki finally assured them that she would keep an eye on their daughter Nora simply stormed off. Nikki told them not to worry then chased out after her partner, now that they were home she was once again chasing her.

Once inside Nora turned, "maybe you should stay at your father's while this is going on."

"Why does everyone..." Nikki cut off her statement, not wanting Nora to know that she's wasn't the first to suggest some distance. Though the knowing look on her lover's face reinforced the fact that Nora was indeed the best detective in the department.

"This is going to taint everyone around me. People are going to start looking at every case I've ever worked, with you, with Dan. They are probably even going to look at Bobby, and God forbid my father. It's bad enough I'm pulling them into this I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going anywhere." Nikki asserted as she moved toward her lover, but Nora pulled back before she could reach out for her.

"It would have been better for everyone if Landry had just..." her statement was cut short by Nikki's palm connecting with her cheek.

"Don't you say that."

Nora grabbed her face. "Shit, Nik."

Nikki grabbed Nora's arm and glared directly into her eyes. "Don't you even think that," she said, her voice laced with steel.

"I'm sorry." Hearing those two simple words was all Nikki could bear, she threw her arms around Nora's neck and began sobbing into her shoulder.

"Shh. It'll be okay," Nora soothed as she wrapped her arms around her lover's back. As much as she may have wanted to break down herself this is actually what she needed, to feel in control and strong and trusted.

* * *

A few hours later Nikki stretched as she rolled over, only to find the other half of the bed empty. As she stepped out of the bedroom she could hear the bath water running. She made her way into the bathroom, knelt down at the end of the tub and wrapped her arms around Nora's neck. "Sorry I fell apart on you."

Nora tilted her head so that her cheek came to rest against her lover's. "It's okay," she whispered just before Nikki leaned in for a kiss.

"No it's not." Nikki shifted to the side of the tub. "I should be the one supporting you."

"You are. You did pay my bail."

"That's not what I meant." Nikki narrowed her eyes.

"And got me a lawyer," Nora tried again.

Nikki pushed off of the tub and moved over to the fireplace. "Dammit Nora. You know what I mean."

Nora took a deep breath, getting ready for an argument. "I want you to go to your father's."

"No. I already told you I'm not leaving."

"Listen." Nora paused, trying to come up with some excuse that would make Nikki leave. She looked into determined eyes and decided to just go with the truth. "Dan called just after you fell asleep."

"Did you get any rest?"

"He kinda destroyed any chance of that," Nora declared bitterly.

Nikki took a nervous breath and moved back over to kneel next to the tub. "What did he say?"

"Landry was attacked this morning. He was killed."

Nikki studied Nora's face for a second then she reached up and gently traced her finger along Nora's fresh black eye. "What happened?"

Nora's eyes closed at the gentle touch, she reached up and laid her hand over Nikki's shaky one. Placing a calming kiss on her palm, she opened her eyes and answered Nikki's question without words.

"They tried to kill you," Nikki exclaimed as she tried to stand but Nora kept hold of her hand.

"At the time I just thought it was because I was a cop, but now with Landry."

"How many were there?" Nikki asked as her eyes welled with tears.

"Three or four."

"Jesus, Nora." Nikki made it to her feet and began pacing the bathroom.

"Luckily Danny Martin was on duty."

"Martin? Isn't he the one that served with Billy?"

"Yeah. He broke up the fight and moved me to a separate cell."

Nikki took a deep breath and tried not to think about what might have been. "Someone is tying up loose ends," she said, forcing herself into 'cop mode'. "Canter, Landry, you and Jackson."

"Jackson?"

"Phillip Jackson, Landry's partner." Nikki reminded.

"What happened to him?"

"Georgia and I went to talk to him yesterday but Verret was already there. He said that Chief Williams called him to pick up Jackson and that while they were talking Jackson pulled a gun. Verret killed him."

Nora studied her worried partner. "What are you thinking?"

Nikki debated whether to reveal her theory. "Williams is the one pushing this case against you."

Nora shook her head. "You can't accuse the District Commander of this."

"I know, but who else do we have?"

Nora watched as her partner paced then she leaned over the side of the tub and reached out for Nikki pulling her back down when their hands connected. "Since I'm not going to convince you to stay at your father's I do have something else you could do for me," she asked as her lips brushed against her lover's.

"Anything." Nikki declared a bit breathlessly.

Nora leaned back in the tub. "Well you could make dinner," she smirked. "I'm starving."

Nikki managed a smile at Nora's attempt to break the tension. "You are a tease," she joked weakly as she splashed water at her. Then she stood up and made her way out of the bathroom, "it's a good thing I love you," she yelled over her shoulder.

"Don't I know it," Nora whispered to herself.

**

After twenty minutes Nikki made her way back to inform Nora that dinner was almost ready, she knelt down next to the tub and watched as Nora slept. She was about to wake her sleeping beauty with a kiss when Nora whimpered softly and her breathing became erratic. Nikki rested her hand on Nora's shoulder, "hey, you're okay."

Nora jerked at the touch. "Shit. I'm sorry," she said as she linked her fingers with Nikki's.

"Don't worry about it," Nikki soothed.

Nora took a deep breath and rested her head on the edge of the tub. She closed her eyes and covered them with her free hand, she really didn't want Nikki to know she was still having the nightmares.

Sensing her partner's unease it was Nikki who tried to lighten the mood. "Oh, and dinner. I took care of it."

Nora's head snapped up and she squeezed the hand in hers. "What did you say?"

Startled by the reaction Nikki grimaced but tried to stay calm. "I said I made dinner."

"No, that's not what you said." Nora sat up and turned to look at her. "What did you say?" she demanded.

Nikki reached out and took Nora's face in her hands. "It was just a dream. You are fine. Don't worry about it."

Nora covered Nikki's hands with her own as her eyes filled with tears. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

"What?" Nikki rasped, both confused and scared.

"Somebody warned Landry."

"When?"

"He got a call. That's why we were leaving the warehouse."

Nikki stood up and rushed from the bathroom "I'll call Dan."

*

Nora pulled her robe around her as she moved over the the table. Nikki had already set dinner out and was returning from the kitchen with a bottle of wine.

"I don't know if I should drink, last time I was arrested for murder," Nora said lightly as she sat down.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to take my eyes off of you," Nikki responded humorlessly, indicating she was growing fed up with Nora's attempts to joke.

Nora picked up her glass to sip her wine. "What did Dan have to say?" she asked with a force casualness.

"Not much, he was busy. Let's eat."

Nora watched as Nikki picked at her food, realizing that she hadn't made eye contact once since she had entered the room. "Nik?"

"He was at the scene of another murder," Nikki began as she lifted her eyes. "They found Roussel's car on fire with a body inside."

Nora swallowed, "at least I have an alibi."

Nikki pushed up from the table, "this isn't a fucking joke."

"Shit," Nora muttered as she followed her angry lover into the bedroom. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing," Nikki said when she heard Nora behind her.

"We will figure this out."

"I keep thinking about what your mother said when you were in the hospital."

"What'd she say?"

"She told me that she wouldn't want anyone else watching your back."

Nora smiled at her mother's acceptance. "My mother has good taste."

"Well I'm not doing a very good job."

"Nikki, none of this is your fault."

"I just....I keep seeing you in the back of that van. We rushed into the warehouse and when I saw you I froze..."

"Nikki..."

"Not Bobby, he jumped right in. But I thought you were dead and I didn't know..." Looking into Nora's caring face was too much and the tears started falling.

Nora moved forward and reached up to cup Nikki's face, brushing the tears with her thumbs. "It's okay."

"No it's not. And now you are trying to keep me from falling apart and you won't let me help you."

Nikki grabbed Nora's hands and pulled them to her chest. "I know that you haven't slept in weeks, I've known about the nightmares long before this last one."

"Nikki," Nora implored as she pulled away.

"You are the strongest person that I know and nothing will ever change that. You don't have to put on the brave front. Not with me." Nikki tried to reach for her but Nora backed away. "Talk to me," she demanded.

"I'm not strong," Nora admitted as she ran her hands through her hair. "I'm a fucking coward."

Nikki's head snapped up and her tears seemed to dry instantly, those were not the words she expected to hear. "No. You are not."

"At first Landry said that he released you and I believed him because I needed to. He tried to get me to admit that I stole his money, or at least knew who did, and I sat there and I took everything he gave because I knew that you wouldn't give up on me."

"Never."

"After a while he figured out that I wasn't going to admit to anything so he told me that he had killed you. He figured out the only way to hurt me, this whole thing was my fault, he killed you because of me. And I was so tired, I just wanted him to kill me."

"Nora..."

"He pulled my gun and pointed at me and I was ready but he just clipped my arm. I cursed him but it wasn't for shooting me it was for leaving me alive. Then he leaned over dug the gun into my leg and fired again and I was ready to sit there and bleed to death."

This time when Nikki reached for her Nora didn't pull back, instead she stepped into the embrace. After two weeks of holding it all in Nora finally let the tears flow. "I'm sorry."

Nikki wrapped her arms tightly around her lover and held on with every ounce of strength she had. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

When Nora stopped crying Nikki pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. "This changes nothing, you are still the strongest person that I know."

Nora blinked to stop any new tears. "And I wouldn't want anyone else watching my back," she smiled.

Nikki smiled gratefully before leaning to capture Nora's lips. "Why don't we go eat before dinner gets too cold," she said as she pulled away.

Nora's eyebrow quirked. "I'm not hungry anymore," she began as she back Nikki toward the bed. "Not for dinner anyway."

* * *

A/N2: I hope this chapter flowed, it felt a little rushed to me.

A/N3: There may be another delay with the next chapter--still working a few things out.

On the bright side, the next one may be the last.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Last one, and it's another long one. I thought of breaking it up, maybe throwing in a cliff hanger. But I decided to play nice.

* * *

Nikki laid in bed staring at the ceiling as her fingers stroked through blond hair. Nora had fallen asleep with her head on Nikki's chest and her arm draped across her waist. Nikki hadn't allowed herself to sleep, instead keeping vigil just in case there were more nightmares and although she was tired she took great comfort in the fact that Nora had slept through the night.

When Nikki heard her cell phone ringing in the other room she glanced at the clock, a call before seven a.m. was never a good thing. She carefully extricated herself from the bed and rushed to answer the call. "Beaumont."

"_Oh good, you're there. I was about to give up."_

"Sorry Dan, just a bit early yet. So what's up?"

"_I'd like you to come in this morning."_

Nikki glanced back to the bedroom, "I don't know."

"_I called Mrs. Delaney to check up on Nora and she told me that you were looking after her. I understand your not wanting to leave her alone but I don't now if I can trust anyone but you and Georgia."_

"What is it Dan?" Nikki asked worriedly.

"_Williams wants Nora questioned in Roussel's death."_

"You can't be serious," Nikki exclaimed then immediately quieted, not wanting to wake Nora. "She has a pretty good alibi," she reminded him.

"_We don't have a time of death yet."_

"What is with him? Something isn't right."

"_I know, that's why I want you. Especially after Landry's death and Nora getting attacked in jail and Jackson yesterday."_

"Jackson? You don't think Verret killed him on purpose do you?"

"_I don't know. But it does make me question who I can trust."_

"Okay, I'll come in," Nikki agreed. She was reluctant to leave Nora but more than anything she wanted this whole mess put to rest before any more charges were filed, or attempts were made on Nora's life. "I'll try to set up a meeting between Nora and Jefferson for today so at least he will be with her in case anything happens."

"_I'll meet you at the station."_

"I"ll be there as soon as I can." Nikki hung up the phone and went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee before heading off to shower.

After she was dressed she sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair off of Nora's face before leaning down to wake her with a kiss.

"Good morning to you too."

"I didn't want to wake you but I have to go meet Dan."

Nora propped herself up on her elbow. "What's going on?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. I'm going to call and set up a meeting with Jeff, I'll call you with the time. Until then I want you to stay home and relax, don't go out, don't answer the door or the phone, I'll call your cell so you know it's me."

Now worried Nora sat up, "okay. Tell me."

Nikki forced a smile and gave Nora what she hoped was a reassuring kiss. "Nothing. You know how I like to worry. Okay? Everything is fine, I promise." When Nikki stood up she realized that Nora looked more unconvinced than before her rambled promise.

Nora could tell that Nikki desperately needed for her to just comply without an argument. "I will sit and wait for your call," she pledged.

Nikki smiled shyly. "Thanks," she whispered.

After a silent moment Nikki turned to go to work.

* * *

Nikki entered the lieutenant's office to find Dan and Georgia already there. "So what are we going to do?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

Dan motioned to an empty chair. "We are going to find out who is behind this before anything else happens to Nora," he declared.

"How do we prove Williams is behind this?" Nikki asked while she sat down.

Dan shook he head at her bluntness. "If we are going to accuse him then we have to figure it all out first. I've already talked to the superintendent and he will not move against Williams unless we have a tight, and I mean solid, case."

"So let's build it." Georgia remarked.

Dan nodded and looked to Nikki. "I've been working on this since you called me to tell me what Nora remembered. I called to get phone records for Landry's phone, also Roussel's and Jackson's to see if they were working with him. As for as Williams, I didn't want to tip anyone off that we were looking in house so I asked the superintendent to get me his phone records." Dan handed Nikki a file, "I haven't gotten Williams' yet but here are the others."

Nikki glanced at the lists. "Anything?"

"Quite a few between Landry and Roussel, but they did work together so it's hard to tell. Neither of their phone numbers comes up as the one that called Landry at the warehouse."

"Williams?" Nikki asked hopefully.

"Not his office number." Dan replied. "However the number that called Landry come up on Jackson's phone just before Verret went to arrest him."

"The same person tipped them both?" Nikki asked with confusion. She glance at Georgia, "what about Verret."

Georgia frowned. "He's young and overly eager." She looked at Nikki, "I know you don't like him for the way he went after Nora, and I let him have it after that, believe me. But I really don't see him being involved. I honestly think he believed he was doing the right thing by following the chief's orders, I don't think he went there to kill Jackson."

"Then Williams set him up," Nikki began. "Hoping he would kill Jackson."

"Or Jackson would kill him," Dan added. "Knowing that the department would go after him for killing a cop. Either way Jackson would be out of the picture."

Dan waved entrance to the officer he saw approaching his office. "Good morning sir." The officer said when he opened the door. He held out an envelop as he moved to the desk. "This is from Superintendent Riley."

Dan stood and accepted the information. "Thank you officer." The officer nodded and retreated back the way he came.

"Let's see what we have," Dan said as he opened the envelop. Nikki and Georgia waited anxiously as they watched him flip through the pages.

"Well?" Nikki exclaimed.

Dan smiled, "it pays to be the man in charge."

"What does that mean?" Nikki's patience was now at an all time low.

"We have phone records for Williams, his wife, his kids, any phone he might have access to."

"And?"

"And he was dumb enough to use his private cell phone."

Nikki clapped her hands. "Then we've got him."

Dan looked up and grinned. "We've got him."

After thirty minutes of going over the phone records to find every connected phone call Dan took the information to meet with the superintendent. They still had no idea why Williams was connected to Landry, they just knew he was and Dan hoped that would be enough to at least get him off the street before he had the opportunity to do anything else.

Nikki looked at Georgia, "want to ride with me to fill Nora in on the good news?"

* * *

Nora was sitting in the courtyard with her coffee and newspaper when she heard someone approaching her. She was startled to find Chief Williams standing beside her, she stared at him for a second before snapping out of her confusion and stood to greet him. "Good morning sir."

"Detective Delaney," he returned.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"You know I've always like you Delaney. I've always thought you were a good cop and with your family history I thought you would advance far."

Puzzled by the statement Nora frowned slightly. "Thank you sir."

"That's why this mess with Ray's death is so troubling."

"I assure you, I did not kill him."

"Yes well that is irrelevant."

Nora looked at him and shook her head. "I think it is very relevant," she told him. This conversation was beginning to head in a direction that made the detective very nervous.

"Afraid not." Williams took a step back and pulled his weapon. "Get on your knees."

Nora put her hands up and took a few steps back. "Whoa, sir. What are you doing?"

"I really am sorry that it had to be you."

"What the hell does that mean?" Nora put her hands down and stepped toward him.

Williams raised his gun and steadied it with both hands. "Even though I'm not on the street anymore I do still have to qualify, I assure you I am a good shot. Now get down or I will shoot you."

Nora could see the desperation in the chief's eyes, it was a look she had seen a thousand times before but rarely on the face of another cop. "How are you going to justify this?" Unarmed and outweighed she quickly realized that she had no choice so she slowly lowered herself onto her knees.

"I told your lieutenant that I wanted you questioned in Roussel's death and he refused. He's too close to be objective so I had no choice but to come arrest you myself," he shrugged. Then he moved to stand behind her. "Now lie down and put your hands behind your back," he demanded as he pulled out his cuffs.

"You really think anyone is going to buy that." Nora tried to convince him as he placed his knee in the middle of her back and put the cuffs around her wrists.

"Who's going to say otherwise." He stood over her, "now get up."

Nora turned her head to see his gun pointing at her. "Me, for one." As she began to roll onto her side she realized the cuffs weren't secure. "What are you doing?" she asked, although she had a pretty good idea what his intentions were.

"Just get up," Williams demanded as he steadied his gun.

Nora rolled back over onto her stomach. "You want to shoot me you're going to have to do it in the back."

"I'm the district commander and you are a cop killing dirty cop, you think anyone is going to care where I shoot you." Williams proclaimed.

"I might."

The chief's head spun to find Nikki standing behind him with her weapon trained on him.

"I just need to take her in for questioning," he claimed.

"Is that right?" Nikki asked skeptically. "Nora, you okay?"

"Just trying not to get killed thanks," Nora remarked as she looked over to her lover.

"Detective Beaumont you do not want to jeopardize your career here. Why don't you just put down your weapon."

"Sorry sir, but that is not going to happen. We've already tied you to Landry and Lieutenant Harney is on his way to speak with Superintendent Riley. So if you would just drop your gun..."

Williams looked between the two women before stepping closer to Nora. "How about you put away yours," he said as he pointed his gun at the back of Nora's head.

"And then what?" Nikki asked. "You going to kill both of us? How will you explain that?"

"Dirty cop, dirty partner. I'll say you jumped me while I was arresting her."

"You really think..." Nikki began before Nora cut her off.

"Just get out of here Nikki,"

"You move and I will kill her," Williams asserted.

"He's going to kill me anyway just go," Nora demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere and no one is getting killed," Nikki exclaimed to silence the other two. "Let's just everybody calm down."

Keeping his gun trained on Nora, Williams spoke to Nikki. "So it seems we have an old fashioned stand-off."

"Actually sir, you are surrounded." Nikki glanced to the other corner of the courtyard.

Williams followed her sight line to find Georgia standing next to the wall with her weapon out. "Good morning sir."

Nora glanced up and smiled. "Hey Georgia."

"I was beginning to wonder what was taking you two so long," Georgia informed them.

Defeat sinking in Williams lowered his gun and let it fall to the ground. Georgia moved forward and placed him under arrest as Nora got up off of the ground.

As Georgia led Williams away Nora held out her right hand for Nikki to remove the secured cuff. "He didn't secure them?" Nikki questioned.

"I think that was the point." Nora responded as she rubbed her wrists.

Nikki nodded, understanding that as soon as Nora stood up with unsecured cuffs Williams would have shot her and claimed self defense.

Nikki wrapped an arm around Nora's shoulders, "you okay?"

"I'm fine," Nora said as she put her arm around Nikki's waist. "Thanks for saving my life. Again."

"What are partners for?" Nikki quipped with a kiss to Nora's temple.

As the two began walking out of the courtyard Nora's knees buckled and she tightened her grip. Nikki dropped her hand from Nora's shoulder to under her arm and reached out with her free hand to keep her partner on her feet. "Whoa. You sure you're okay?"

Nora steadied herself. "Sorry."

Nikki moved to stand in front of her, reaching up to cup her face. "I guess three attempts in under three weeks can take a lot out of a girl."

Nora gave a half smile. "As long as they all fail I can't complain."

"No, me neither." Nikki agreed as she leaned in to, very thoroughly, kiss her.

When they finally parted Nora slowly opened her eyes. "You know that didn't really help my knees."

Nikki chuckled. "Come on. Georgia is probably waiting," she said as she led them to the car.

* * *

On the way to the station Nikki called Dan to let him know they were coming in, not giving too much information since Williams was in the car, he told her that he and the Superintendent would meet them in his office. Once they arrived Georgia led Williams to an interrogation room while Nikki and Nora went to Dan's office.

"Detective Delaney," Superintendent Riley greeted as they entered. "I wanted to offer my apologies for Chief Williams' actions."

Nora shook his hand. "Thank you sir."

"I also wanted to inform you that that I will be awarding you a commendation for bringing his illegal activities to light."

"I appreciate that sir but I really didn't do anything."

"You deserve it though for what you went through. I would also like your parents present at the press conference this afternoon when I award you."

Nora gave a reserved nod. "Thank you."

"I plan on announcing that this entire investigation of you was actually an operation to weed out the true guilty parties. I would appreciate your backing me up on this."

"I'm sure that would put my mother's mind at ease. Thank you sir."

The superintendent turned to Dan. "Lieutenant, I would like to sit in on the interrogation."

"Of course sir."

"Okay then, I will wait for you in the hall. I'll give you a moment with your detectives."

"Thank you sir."

As Riley turned to leave he paused and looked at Nikki. "Detective Beaumont, say hello to your father for me."

"Yes sir, I will." Nikki nodded with a smile. Knowing her father as well as she did Nikki immediately picked up on the reason for the mention.

Once he was gone Nora turned to Dan. "So I since I was apparently undercover this whole time I guess that means I can put in for overtime. I do have some legal bills to take care of."

Dan smiled, grateful that she was joking with him, even though he knew she had every right to punch him. Hell, he almost wished she would, it might help to alleviate some of his guilt. "I'll see what I can do," he promised. "Nora, I'm...

"Don't worry about it Dan," Nora let him off the hook. "Just make sure Williams spends a really long time in jail."

"Deal," he agreed. "You two want in on the interrogation?"

"I think I'll pass," Nora said.

"Okay. Why don't you take some time. Call me when you are ready to come back."

"Thanks, Lieutenant." Nora smiled.

Dan nodded and as he left Nora slumped into one of his guest chairs. Nikki closed the door behind him and sat down next to her, reaching over to take one of her hands. "You don't have any legal bills. We just owe Jeff and his wife a nice dinner."

Nora turned her hand up so she could link their fingers together, "I'm really sorry about what I said."

"When?"

"The night Canter was killed."

"Nora..."

"No, I am. If it wasn't for you I'd be sitting in prison right now. Or worse."

"It's okay. I knew you didn't mean it."

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I don't know what I would do..." Nora trailed off as her eyes welled with tears.

"Well lucky for you, you won't have to find out."

Nora smiled gratefully. "I love you."

"And I wish Dan had blinds on these windows," Nikki joked.

Nora laughed. "Maybe we should continue this conversation at home." As they stood up Nora released Nikki's hand and moved to open the door. "So am I going to owe your father now?"

"Just treat his little girl right." Nikki smirked as she brushed past.

"That won't be a problem." Nora whispered as she followed after her partner.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those who read and reviewed. Hope the ending was satisfying.


End file.
